The Big Bad Wolf
by Morte Giver
Summary: Carlos ran and ran, the shadows in the forest mocking him. He couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding through his head, drowning out the natural sounds of the forest. He could imagine the sounds though, imagine what was chasing him. (Carlos just wanted to spend a few, peaceful days alone in his family's cabin. Life has a funny sense of humor.)
1. Part 1

So this is for someone on tumblr. I particularly like doing stories like this, even if this turned out a bit darker than I intended lol I hope you guys enjoy it though! : )

* * *

Carlos ran and ran, the shadows in the forest mocking him. He couldn't hear anything except the blood pounding through his head, drowning out the natural sounds of the forest. He could imagine the sounds though, imagine what was _chasing_ him.

He was terrified.

The ground was damp from the evening rain shower that had passed overhead and Carlos stumbled as his foot sunk into a particularly muddy patch. He gasped as he went down. His chin slammed into a tree root and he felt the sharp pain of his lip splitting over the fire that burned through his chin.

He ignored the pain and scrambled to his feet, but before he could make it up he was slammed into from behind. He screamed, arms flailing out and scratching wildly at the wet grass. A low warning growl sounded above him and he stilled, whimpering in fear.

Clawed hands gripped his sides before he was flipped over onto his back. He stared up into the face of the beast above him, brown eyes locking onto startling green ones. Carlos felt the breath leave him, heart stuttering in his chest, and it had nothing to do with the fact that a clawed hand was currently pressing down firmly on his sternum.

The thing above him stilled as they locked eyes. It looked like a wolf (_werewolf_ his mind hysterically butted in but he ignored it) and somewhere he remembered that looking into a wolfs eyes was something like challenging it. He tried to tear his eyes away, but he couldn't.

The eyes looked… human. And kind, almost, like it/he didn't mean to scare Carlos. Though, when you're suddenly charged by what looks like 180 pounds or so of fur, claws and _teeth_, anyone's natural reaction be to run like hell in the other direction. Which is what he did.

He swallowed and tentatively moved his arm. The beast growled, and Carlos stilled, before slowly moving it again. The beast rumbled low in its chest but made no move to stop Carlos. Carlos slowly brought a hand up and stroked the fur behind its right ear.

The sound that it emitted startled Carlos before he realized it wasn't angry or warning. It sounded… content. Carlos' eyes widened and he stroked again, gently pressing his nails down to scratch. The beast leaned into the gesture and its eyes slowly closed in contentment.

Carlos forgot that he had a very dangerous animal on top of him that could tear him to pieces with a flick of its head. He focused on petting it and watching its reactions in awe. The fur was surprisingly soft and Carlos would be content to continue petting him.

Something in the woods must have startled the beast though, as a second later he was standing on guard above Carlos, eyes trained somewhere in the forest behind Carlos' head. A low warning growl escaped his throat and Carlos heard an answering growl from the protection of the trees.

Fear shot through him and he tensed up. The beast cast an eye down at him as he sensed the mood shift. Carlos could swear it was studying him and he swallowed again, wondering vaguely if this was the time that the beast decided to eat him.

The beasts eyes flicked up before back down at Carlos, as if coming to a decision. Before Carlos could scream the beast darted forward and sunk its teeth around Carlos' collarbone. Carlos cried out in pain, hands instinctively coming up to bat at the beast.

But it had already darted away. It watched Carlos for a second before speeding off, in the direction the other growl had come from. Carlos gasped and pressed a hand over the wound, his shirt slowly becoming blood soaked.

He struggled to his feet while trying to keep pressure on the wound. His eyes darted around, but from what he could tell he was alone now. The beast was gone. He panted and slowly started to limp back the way he came, fire racing up his ankle and telling him he likely sprained it in the fall.

He closed his eyes and held back whimpers of pain, wondering just how he had found himself in this position.

* * *

"Dad, I'll be fine! Logan, tell him I'll be fine!"

Logan stared dubiously at his best friend. "I don't know Carlos. Are you sure?"

Carlos pouted at his father and best friend. "What, you can't trust me to spend a few days alone? I know I'm a bit clumsy and immature at times," Logan coughed and Carlos glared at him before continuing. "But I can take care of myself for a weekend alone in the woods! I'll be at the cabin, and I'll have my cell phone, and the ranger's office is a fifteen minute drive away."

Mr. Garcia and Logan exchanged a glance before both of them sighed at the same time. "Fine, but I want two phone calls a day and periodic texts. If you miss one I'm calling the rangers, okay?"

Carlos beamed and lunged forward to grab both of them in a crushing hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll call you twice a day and send you texts. I'll be back before you know it!"

The two exchanged another look but they both hugged Carlos back.

Carlos pulled back and bounced in place. "You won't regret this!"

"We already do," Logan muttered. Carlos pouted at him but Logan ignored it. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach about this weekend. He pushed it away though.

Nothing would happen to Carlos this weekend.

* * *

Carlos grinned as he stepped out of his car. The family cabin stood in front of him and he was looking forward to staying here alone for four days. He grabbed his bag out of the back and locked the car before striding up to the front door. His dad had called ahead to have a cleaning service out to it the day before since it had been close to three years since the last time anyone had been up here.

He unlocked the door before pushing it open slowly and stepping inside. It looked much the same as it had last time he was here. He closed the door behind him and tossed his bag on the simple couch that was placed in front of the fireplace.

He was going to check the pantry and fridge (as his father had provided the cleaning service with a list of groceries to pick up for Carlos for an extra fee) when someone knocked on the door. Carlos spun around and stared at the door surprised.

'Who could possibly be out here?' he wondered as he walked over to answer it.

The first thing he noticed when he opened the door was that the guy on the other side was _hot_. The guy obviously knew it too, by the way he took care of himself. He grinned at Carlos, friendly and open, and held a hand out to shake.

"Hey, I'm James; I was taking a walk and heard you pull up. I've never seen anyone here, is this your place?"

Carlos shook James' hand warily as he nodded. "Yeah, my family owns it. We haven't really had time to come out in a while but I wanted to get away for a few days, you know?" James nodded again and grinned, eyes narrowing on Carlos in a way that made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. Well, I just figured I'd stop by and introduce myself. My friend, Kendall, and I have a cabin not too far from here, maybe a five minute walk?"

Carlos nodded. He knew the place, but that place had been empty far longer than their cabin. He couldn't remember anyone ever living there, even temporarily. He knew his confusion must have shown on his face but James very obviously ignored it.

"Anyway, if you need anything, feel free to come on over or give us a call, okay?" James handed him a piece of paper with two numbers on it and Carlos took it. He glanced at it once before stuffing it in his pocket and nodding.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it. I should probably go unpack now though, so… I'll talk to you later?" James nodded and grinned again, not at all fazed by the obvious dismissal.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you Carlos. Maybe you me and Kendall can have dinner or something together soon."

Carlos just nodded and mumbled a nonsense answer before stepping back and closing the door. He heard James laugh from the other side of the door and Carlos grimaced. He waited until he couldn't hear James walking away anymore before sighing in relief.

He turned and walked back to the kitchen, completely forgetting the piece of paper in his pocket with the two numbers. He was determined to forget the strange encounter completely.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and the next day passed much the same. Carlos stayed in the cabin for the most part. He spent the day reading or writing, doing anything to pass the time. He enjoyed the time to himself. It was peaceful, and the only electronic devices he had allowed himself to bring were his cell phone and camera.

The only really interesting thing that happened that day was the rain shower that practically drenched the forest floor. It lasted about an hour or two before slowly waning off as the sun started to set. Carlos stepped outside with his camera, entranced by his surroundings. He took a few pictures before settling on the hood of his car and just watching as the sun set over the trees.

It got dark fast, but he didn't mind. The light on the front porch of the cabin was turned on and the door was still hanging open, allowing the light from inside the cabin to spill outside. Carlos was just about to get up to go inside when he heard the growl. He froze and remembered his father's warnings about animals in the area.

The growl came from his left, just inside the tree line. He slowly turned his head, eyes seeking out the source of the noise. His blood ran cold as the animal stepped forward enough to be cast in the glow of the light. It was huge, coming up to Carlos chest at least. Its eyes were trained directly on Carlos as it slowly inched forward, lips curled back as it growled.

Carlos was terrified, and he knew that even if he ran inside it would just muscle its way past the door. And Carlos didn't think he'd be able to get to his gun in time. It was hidden underneath his bed.

So he did the only thing that he possibly could have. He dropped his camera, turned, and ran like hell.


	2. Part 2

Thank you to the people who reviewed/followed this story :) I'm glad that you guys like it! LOL Anyway, here's the next part, hopefully the next one can be up sometime this week, but no promises :)

* * *

Carlos wasn't really sure how he made it back to the cabin, only that he did, somehow. He limped his way inside, delirious with pain and shivering from lying on the cold ground. He closed the door firmly behind him and turned the lock weakly, knowing that if the wolf came back (and brought his friend) that it wouldn't really do anything to keep them out.

It made him feel better though. The thought of it and some such crap.

The bedroom, and his bed, were upstairs (the bedroom was the only thing on the second landing) and he was sure that if he tried to make it up the steps now he'd probably trip and break his neck. And why would he want to do all the wolf's work for him?

He moved forward and collapsed on top of the couch. He managed to somehow drag the quilt that was draped over the back of the couch on top of him, offering a bit of warmth. He vaguely realized that he should try to clean his wound, bandage it or something. He could hear the voice in the back of his head (that always sounded like Logan, the damn smartass) telling him not to fall asleep.

He was so tired though. It was hard to stay awake. He breathed deeply, flinching a bit as the wound on his chest pulled. He groaned and his eyes fluttered.

He really should… stay… awake-

Darkness claimed him.

He couldn't escape though, not even in his dreams.

He ran, even in his dreams, trying desperately to get away from the thing that chased him. The forest was dark and terrifying, twisted and filled with horrors that wouldn't leave him alone. And no matter how hard, or how far, he ran, he could always hear the thing that was after him right behind him. He could feel its hot breath on his neck.

Feel the cold caress of its claws on his back.

He woke with a gasp, eyes wide and glassy with fever. His body was burning up and he felt stifled in his clothes. Something had woken him. Something was happening.

A knock at the door.

Carlos' head snapped to the left and he starred at the door with narrowed eyes.

"Carlos? Carlos it's me, James! I just wanted to check on you! I, well we, my roommate and I, heard from the ranger that there were wolves in the area last night and we wanted to check to make sure you were okay. Carlos? Carlos come on, open up!"

James sounded worried and Carlos had to stop and think for a second, to remember just who James and Kendall were.

Right, his 'neighbors.'

Carlos stood up slowly, vision swimming and stomach turning violently. He groaned and slowly walked forward to the door. He felt like hurling, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to stay on his feet long enough to tell them that he was fine and that they could go back to their cabin.

Though if they had anything resembling _eyes _they would know he wasn't fine the moment they laid eyes on him.

As he got closer he could hear the sound of feet scuffling on the other side of the door and whispered conversation. He couldn't really make anything out though, and his head pounded painfully if he tried.

Carlos was by the door now and he gripped the handle weakly. He didn't think he had the strength to even open it.

"Carlos?" James whispered. Carlos groaned and leaned against the wall. He slowly opened the door, enough so that they could see his face. James was right there and pushing the door open as soon as he caught sight of Carlos.

"Carlos? Carlos! Shit, Kendall, grab him!"

Carlos didn't even have time to open his mouth to tell James he was overreacting. A pair of strong, warm arms encased him a second later and Carlos felt himself collapsing against a firm chest.

"He's burning up James."

"Gee, I wonder why? Dumbass."

"Hey! Like you'd do any better."

Carlos tried to speak, tried to ask what the hell they were arguing about, but all that came out was a weak whimper. The arms surrounding him immediately clutched him tighter and a voice shushed him gently.

"Sssh, its okay now Carlos. Sleep. I promise you'll feel better when you wake up."

And Carlos did.

* * *

Carlos wasn't sure how long he was out this time. He was sure he had woken up a few times in between, but not enough to be coherent or really remember what happened.

When he does finally re-join the land of the living though, the sun is low in the sky. He blinks and looks around the room. He realized quickly that he was in his bed, cocooned under the covers, and from what he can tell, someone has changed his clothes.

He could smell someone cooking in the kitchen and the sound of dishes clanking lightly against each other. There was whispered conversation from downstairs as well, but that stopped the moment he groaned and tried to sit up.

The lamp in the corner was on, casting a low light across the sleeping area. Carlos had managed to sit up on his own when a head poked over the landing. Carlos looked at them but didn't immediately recognize the blonde.

"You're awake!" he blonde said cheerfully. Carlos nodded and the blonde climbed the rest of the stairs and stepped into the bedroom.

"We were getting a bit worried. You've been sleeping all day." The blonde moved Carlos forward a bit and re-arranged the pillows behind him so that he'd be more comfortable when he leant back. Carlos mumbled a thanks and the man laughed.

"No problem. I'm Kendall by the way, James' roommate," he smiled easily as he spoke. Kendall held a hand out and Carlos grasped it tentatively. He jumped as he was shocked and Kendall grinned, low and a bit smug.

"James is making dinner now. We brought over a few things from out cabin to help, so don't worry about us using all your food. If you feel up to it I can help you downstairs, or if you want I can bring some food up for you?"

Carlos stared at Kendall, as if trying to figure him out. There was something familiar about him, but he just couldn't put a finger on it…

"Um, can you help me downstairs? I don't really want to eat in bed."

Kendall acquiesced easily and helped Carlos out of bed. Kendall held Carlos against him firmly, supporting most of Carlos' weight as they walked down the stairs. When they reached the first floor Carlos could see James moving easily around Carlos' kitchen as he set out dinner on the table.

James glanced up as they started walking towards the kitchen and he beamed at Carlos. "Hey, sleeping beauty!" Carlos was sure he felt Kendall stiffen and growl a bit at that, but when he glanced up at the blonde he was just grinning at James and chuckling.

"He decided to join us down here for dinner." James easily grabbed a third set of utensils and another bowl and put them on the table. Kendall helped Carlos sit down before moving so that he was seated across from him.

James had made some sort of strew and some bread for dinner. He scooped generous amounts into all three bowls before placing them on the table, where a basket of fresh baked bread was already placed.

Carlos quirked a brow in amusement. "I'd have never pegged you as the cooking type," he commented before grabbing some bread and placing it next to his bowl. James just laughed and grabbed some bread of his own.

"Yeah, Kendall and I can both cook. We kinda had to learn, being on our own and all. It was that or starve," James said casually before shrugging and taking a bite out of the bread. Carlos nodded and grabbed a spoon before carefully tasting the stew.

It was delicious. Carlos' eyes widened in surprise before he lowered the spoon and slurped a generous amount. James smirked before eating his own food.

Dinner was silent, the three of them absorbed in eating their own food. It wasn't until he was done that Carlos realized how hungry he had been. "Man that was good," he groaned as he stretched. He froze midway through as he remembered the bite that had been on his chest.

His eyes widened and he immediately brought his arms down and tugged at the collar of his shirt. There was a large white bandage taped over the wound. He pressed down on it but felt no pain. He narrowed his eyes and glanced up to see James and Kendall watching him with dark eyes.

He swallowed, suddenly nervous. "Did you guys-?" Kendall nodded and put his spoon down.

"Yeah, nasty bite you had there. How'd you get it?" Kendall asked casually. Carlos licked his lips, his eyes flicking back and forth between James and Kendall.

"Ah, it's not, it's not important, is it? You know, thank you both for your help, but really, you two should be heading back to your cabin, don't you think?" Carlos started to babble nervously as he pushed back from the table and stood up.

James and Kendall immediately stood up too and he froze. The tension in the room was thick and Carlos felt a tendril of fear sweep down his back. James was watching him, face stony, and Kendall's expression was a mixture of amusement and hunger.

"We couldn't possibly Carlos; we still need to make sure you're okay after all." Kendall took a tentative step to the side and Carlos backed up a bit. Kendall stopped and smirked at him.

"What's the matter Carlos? You look like you've seen a ghost." Kendall's voice was a bit taunting and Carlos shivered. His chest throbbed, the bite mark suddenly on fire, and Carlos barely managed to hold back a pained cry.

Kendall tilted his head to the side and the light hit his eyes, just right. Carlos stared into them, captivated, the emerald pools dancing with mirth and something dark. They were so familiar…

Carlos inhaled sharply as he remembered the wolf, the one that had chased him, bitten him, the one with the startling green eyes. Kendall's smirk widened and he licked his lips before baring his teeth.

"You… you…" Carlos couldn't say it.

"What? What am I Carlos?"

Carlos shook his head, too terrified to speak, but Kendall wouldn't allow that. His eyes narrowed and he snarled. "Say it!" He snapped

Carlos jumped and barely managed to hold back a sob. "Werewolf," he breathed out shakily.

Kendall grinned, his eyes flashing, and was it Carlos' imagination or where his teeth suddenly sharper? James was grinning and chuckling on the other side of Carlos, eyes just as dark. Carlos was utterly terrified. He had two werewolves in his cabin, and the night before one of them had attacked him.

And for the second time in 24 hours, Carlos turned around, and ran like hell.


	3. Part 3

So I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm so sorry about that! But I promise that I will finish this story. There should only be one-two more parts left after this and hopefully I can get them up soon, promise :) anyway, I've left you waiting long enough so read on, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sun was setting as Carlos crashed through the underbrush in the forest. It was a different trail from the one he had taken the night previous, but Carlos was more concerned with the fact that he could hear Kendall and James running after him.

Carlos knew that if they wanted they could catch him, no problem. But they seemed to be hanging back, purposefully letting him take the lead, but not so much that they lose him.

They were playing with him.

Carlos gasped as the bite wound throbbed again. He stumbled but pushed on, even as the fire that had previously been secluded to the bite mark instead spread to his whole body. He hissed through clenched teeth and tried to ignore it, but the next pulse of fire through his veins brought him tumbling to his knees.

He gasped and his hands fisted in the dirt. His knees dug into the ground as his body tensed and convulsed. He cried out in pain and fear. He didn't know what was happening, and he was terrified.

Someone kneeled down next to him on the ground and Carlos glanced upwards. Kendall was kneeling next to him, his eyes glowing a vibrant yellow as he watched Carlos. Carlos convulsed again and dropped to the ground, breath leaving him in a rush as his chest connected with the ground.

"Sssh, it's okay Carlos, I promise," Kendall soothed as he ran a hand down the curve of Carlos' spine. Carlos whimpered at the touch, which felt cool and soothing on his burning skin. Kendall smirked and pressed hard on the small of Carlos' back. Carlos whimpered again and gasped as the bones in his legs seemed to break.

He cried out in agony and Kendall leaned down to press a whisper soft kiss to the top of Carlos' head. "Don't worry, it won't last much longer now," he whispered.

Carlos could barely understand him through the haze of pain and fear. His body was on fire, it felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest, and he was positive every bone in his body was being broken and then re-fused to together with molten lava. How could it possibly get better?

Carlos lost track of time after that, only vaguely aware of Kendall kneeling next to him as his body continued to break apart. Despite the pain clouding his senses he still managed to pick up a few things. Scents and sounds were wafting to him.

He could vaguely smell the damp earth, the crackling leaves, and the faint trace of cologne that Kendall wore. He could hear the sound of something small scurrying away from them off to the right, could hear the sound of Kendall's calm breathing and the sound of his own heart stuttering in his chest.

He felt like he was being compressed together and pushed outwards are the same time. His skin felt tight and itchy and his mouth ached. He was so hungry!

He panted and the pain started to dull. He swallowed heavily and lifted his head as it slowly faded more and more, until he was left with a bone deep ache in his joints. Kendall was grinning down at him proudly.

"You're beautiful," Kendall whispered adoringly. Carlos blinked before trying to get to his feet. He stumbled, confused, before he realized something was different. Before he could realize what it was though Kendall stood up and stepped back.

Carlos' head snapped towards him, eyes narrowed, but Kendall just grinned before stripping off his clothes. As soon as the last article of clothing hit the ground Kendall started to shift, body convulsing and breaking before re-forming into the same wolf that Carlos had seen last night.

Kendall stared at Carlos for a second, eyes flashing between green and yellow before he turned around and took off at a run. Carlos immediately ran after him, not really knowing why or what he was doing.

They ran through the forest, dodging trees and jumping over roots. Carlos felt… free. He could feel Kendall's excitement and joy as they ran and he felt himself grinning unconsciously. Kendall howled and Carlos answered, another voice joining his from another part of the forest.

They continued to run, until Carlos caught the scent of something that smelled _delicious_. And he was so _hungry._ His stomach growled and he echoed the sound, freezing in place and tensing. He turned his head to the direction that the smell had come from.

Movement from beside him brought his head back around and there Kendall was, standing next to him and watching him. Carlos flicked his ears forward and Kendall grinned. Kendall leaned forward and licked across Carlos' cheek affectionately.

_Go on._

Carlos huffed in excitement before turning and tensing, listening and waiting. He heard the faint sound of a tree branch breaking and an animal walking through the underbrush. Carlos licked his lips and crouched down.

Waiting…

Waiting…

_There!_

He rushed forward silently, racing through the trees until he burst into a clearing and pounced on the doe standing in the middle. It bucked wildly and tried to run, but Carlos clamped his jaws around the doe's neck and clenched tightly before jerking it wildly. He felt a rush of warm blood on his tongue as the neck broke, and the doe died instantly.

He dropped its body to the ground and grinned, delighted. He turned around to see Kendall standing at the edge of the clearing and watching him proudly. Carlos beamed at him and lowered his head a bit. Kendall huffed and moved forward.

Kendall nuzzled Carlos gently and licked some of the blood on Carlos' muzzle off gently.

_Eat_.

Kendall moved around Carlos and dug into the doe. He turned and offered a piece to Carlos who, shyly, leant forward and took it from Kendall. He swallowed the meat down quickly before licking Kendall's cheek. Kendall licked him back before they both dug into the doe, feasting on it.

Carlos groaned as he slowly woke up. His body was sore, his muscles protesting loudly as he tried to move. He winced and hissed quietly before stilling.

What the hell happened last night?

His eyes blinked open and he glanced around. Sunlight filtered down through the treetops, illuminating the clearing with the morning light. The ground was soft beneath him as he shifted again. He slowly pushed himself up, something wrapped tight around his waist as he did so. He glanced down and saw an arm wrapped around his waist… his very _naked _waist.

His eyes widened and he realized he was naked and lying outside, covered in dirt and other things. He glanced behind him, following the arm to its owner and he inhaled sharply as he realized it belonged to Kendall. Kendall, who was lying spooned behind him.

Kendall, who was also very, _very_ _naked_ as well.

Carlos shook as he glanced around. There was the barely recognizable body of an animal lying ten feet away, and that was when Carlos realized that he and Kendall weren't covered in just dirt. They were also covered in _blood_.

He started to hyperventilate, totally freaked out. Last night was slowly starting to filter back into his mind.

"Stop it," a voice interrupted. Carlos froze and whipped around. Kendall was staring up at him, an infuriatingly attractive smirk on his face. Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded. Kendall laughed at him and sat up. He wrapped his arms around Carlos, who resisted and tried to push him away. Kendall growled low in his throat in response and Carlos felt something in him release. He relaxed immediately and melted into Kendall's hold.

Kendall chuckled and pressed a gentle kiss to Carlos' head. "Answer the question."

Carlos scowled. "I don't… not much. I… there was running? And pain. I remember pain. I was so _hungry_," Carlos moaned and trailed off. He swallowed and glanced over at the mutilated corpse of the animal.

"You… you made me like… like you, didn't you?"

Kendall smirked and eyed him. "Is that a question?"

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, this cannot be happening, I can't be a _werewolf_," Carlos freaked out. He started to hyperventilate again and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut up already," he deadpanned. Carlos stared at him, enraged, but Kendall ignored the look and instead surged forward and crashed their lips together.

Carlos squeaked and flailed. His hands shot out and pushed at Kendall's chest, but Kendall didn't move. Instead he wound his arms tighter around Carlos' waist and pulled the smaller man firmly against his body. He growled, low in his throat, and Carlos whimpered in response.

Kendall pulled back a second later and smirked at Carlos. Carlos glared at him and dug his nails into the skin of Kendall's chest, where they were resting, trapped between their bodies. Kendall gasped and Carlos used his momentary surprise to push Kendall away before he sprung to his feet and started to back away.

"You're insane, stay away from me," he said. Kendall just quirked a brow and licked his lips.

"I like challenges you know," he stated conversationally. Kendall slowly got to his feet and started to walk forward. No, it was more like _prowling_. Carlos froze in place as Kendall stepped closer and closer.

"Aren't you going to run?" Kendall goaded. Carlos opened his mouth but Kendall didn't give him a chance to answer.

"Run!" Kendall growled, his eyes flashing gold. Carlos unfroze, turned around, and ran away from Kendall. Something had had become too common for him over the past few days.

Kendall immediately gave chase. The chase didn't last very long though, as Carlos was tired and sore, and just a few yards from the clearing he tripped and sprawled on the ground. Kendall was on top of him immediately, growling and clamping down on Carlos' neck with his teeth. Carlos struggled, but Kendall applied more pressure and Carlos went boneless as a shudder wracked his body.

Kendall made a soft noise of approval and pulled back to lick at that spot. Carlos whined and fisted his hands in the ground.

"What are you doing to me?" Carlos gritted out, resisting the urge to push back into Kendall. Kendall chuckled.

"I didn't do anything you weren't. . . receptive to." Kendall stoked the side of Carlos' neck and Carlos trembled. He moved a hand up and pushed Kendall's out of the way as he traced the same patch of skin. His eyes widened as he felt the outline of a bite mark.

"You bit me! Again!"

Kendall hummed and grabbed Carlos' hand and guided it to the base of his own neck, slightly to the back. "You bit me too," he whispered. He sounded. . . happy about that.

Carlos traced the outline of the bite mark on Kendall's neck absently. He swallowed and tried to desperately remember what happened the night before.

"What does this mean?"

Kendall leaned down and whispered directly into Carlos' ear, "I think you know."

Carlos shook his head, hand clamping down hard on Kendall's neck. "Yes you do," Kendall replied, sounding amused. Kendall's hips ground down against Carlos, arousal obvious, and Carlos gasped at the flare of heat that shot through him.

Kendall's hands smoothed down his sides before settling on his hips. Kendall buried his face in Carlos' neck, inhaling deeply as he manhandled Carlos up to his knees. Carlos let himself be manhandled, too many sensations running through him to properly process.

Kendall rolled his hips forward again, his arousal sliding over Carlos' entrance. Carlos inhaled and bit back a moan. His legs spread a bit further on the ground in an unconscious invitation. His body was screaming at him to let Kendall fuck him, but his mind was vehemently protesting the idea.

Thankfully (or not) he didn't have to make a decision. "You know, I hear that's much more comfortable on a bed," an amused voice broke through the haze that was slowly settling over Carlos. It was like a cold bucket of water was suddenly dumped on him and he gasped, immediately trying to hide his nakedness.

Kendall growled and tried to shield Carlos. An amused chuckle sounded and Carlos glanced backwards to see James standing at the edge of the clearing with a bag resting next to his legs. James' arms were crossed over his chest and he was smirking.

"I brought you guys some clothes," he said before grabbing the bag and throwing it to Kendall, who caught it one-handed. Kendall glanced down at the bag before looking up at James and nodding.

"We'll meet you back at the house." James nodded and immediately seemed to fade back into the tree line. Carlos gulped before snatching the bag from Kendall and pulling out his clothes, which were mixed together with what he imagined were Kendall's.

He moved away and got dressed as quickly as possible. Kendall was already dressed when Carlos turned around. He shifted from foot to foot and stared at Kendall, who was staring back at him silently.

"You have questions," Kendall finally spoke. Carlos nodded, not trusting himself to speak. If he did he would probably start with the hysterics.

Kendall nodded. "I'll answer them back at the house- your house," Kendall clarified. Carlos stared at him before nodding slowly.

He gestured in front of him, indicating for Kendall to go first. Kendall smirked before acquiescing. Carlos followed a few feet behind, mind whirling. He would finally get some answers to what's happened to him, and why.

He just wasn't so sure he'd like the answers.


End file.
